superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Treats! and For Here or to Go (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Treats!"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt Craig McCracken |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Craig McCracken Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"For Here or to Go"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Walt Dohrn |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Treats!" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Boy Snail, Girl Snail, Russian Pet Store Owner |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Spokesmodel, Employee, Native Pet Store Owner |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Newscaster, Eskimo Pet Store Owner |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Guard |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |T.V. Announcer, Alien Pet Store Owner, Customer |- |'Jill Talley' |Feamle Spokesmodel, Viking Pet Store Owner |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "For Here or to Go" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Sniffing Fish, French Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Agent Twerp, Cutomer #9 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #52, Fish #107 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Delivery Man |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #1, Fish #41 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Fish #49, Cutomer #48 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Fish #7, Voice on Phone |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Sandy Benenati |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Alexis Block Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Otto Ferrene |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Bobby Crew Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brandon Hoang Brown Johnson Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits